The present invention relates to a method for producing a head restraint, in particular a motor vehicle head restraint, wherein the head restraint has a lining and a foam material, wherein the foam material fills out the lining at least in regions The present invention also relates to a head restraint, in particular a motor vehicle head restraint, wherein the head restraint has a lining and a foam material, wherein the foam material fills out the lining at least in regions.
Methods for producing head restraints are known in which the introduction of the foam material into the lining of the head restraint takes place when the foam material is at least partially in the liquid state, referred to as the “pour in place” technique, that is to say the foam material is provided as foam material which is poured in on site, or the lining is provided with the foam introduced into it.